Whispers
by Silmuen
Summary: After Raz's execution Turel finds out he's developed a new gift. Poor big eared vamp :P


Ack I don't own LOK or any of LOKian characters =P Whatever. On with the story. ............................................................................................................  
  
He heard the whispers again. Some words he could discern, some were inscrutable  
  
. The steady current of whispers sounded like an incantation. Tural raised his head from an old scroll, his black hair streamed softly onto his shoulders. The whispers...  
  
A streamline of meaningful words, sometimes arranged into logical sentences, sometimes confused and baffling, pulsing softly and soothingly in his mind. To his astonishment, it began with the last of the metamorphoses he experienced. A very acute sense of hearing that...could it be?...stretched beyond the material world..  
  
Turel looked at his large clawed hands of a predator, at his muscular body...he was not designed for this. The very thought was ludicruous. Repeatedly, he assured himself that the words were just a side-effect, that he was hearing speech from great distances, or perhaps even was able to read minds...but these explanations never fully fitted. The words that ran so smoothly through his mind ...told of the future. He shook his head, feeling anxiety well up in him.  
  
The voices used an ancient laguage, presently known only by Kain and his sons. The language was a perfect vessel for strong and conflicted emotions of the vampires. The words never broke under the weight of meaning...  
  
Tural closed his eyes and concentrated on the whispers. Last time, they told him about a death of a Rahabim at the hands of Kain. It was a crime punished severely...The time and events followed obediently and fulfilled the prophecy. To him, it was just another reminder that his "gift" was progressing and evolving.  
  
Was he, Turel, a great warrior, one of the princes of Nosgoth, to become a prophet? He laughed heartily in spite of himself. Suddenly, his mind went back to the current... melodious words echoed in his mind, repeating a string of words...shenaeh-nah-Raziel...  
  
He shook his head, incredulous, bemused. It must have been a mistake in interpretation. Or perhaps, it was simply an innocent prelude to insanity. Rising abruptly, he made a decision.  
  
Kain, the all-knowing and omnipotent Kain surely had an answer to this...Kain always had an answer ready.  
  
"So you have ...heard the future." Kain smiled, observing him attentively. Turel bowed. "Yes, my lord...yet, I find it distressing. "  
  
"Your gift is very dangerous, Turel" Kain lifted a talon in a gesture of warning. " But as it evolves, you shall understand it better."  
  
"The voices...will they always be in my mind? Always louder?" Turel needed to ascertain that madness was not inevitable.  
  
"You will need to learn to control it, to keep these...voices at bay."  
  
"I don't understand." Turel shook his head. He tried to put the pieces together, but the voices erupted again inside his head. Raziel, Kain's proud first born son, his brother was to die...soon. Questions filled his mind. He voiced them to Kain.  
  
"Listen well and you shall learn all that you need..."was the answer. "Should I warn Raziel?" Turel frowned. Kain seemed undisturbed by the news...but who could see through a god...  
  
"No." Inexplicably, Kain's tone made Turel shiver. "He shouldn't be disturbed. Let him enjoy the remnants of his life. Besides he would not have believed you." True. His brother was not a trusting one.  
  
A storm came, violent waves of wind came smiting at the walls of his stronghold, wind howled maddeningly in the crevices and cracks of towers...Dark waves kept thrashing at his mind, ripping his thoughts into pieces. He pondered over what happened that day, observing the howling storm outside...The whispers proved to be correct again, much to Turel's dismay. He shivered when his memory brought him back the soud of cracking bones and the sight of torn skin...His brother's form falling to the ground...his broken wings stained the marble floor with traces of dark blood, as he was dragged away to the Abyss...Turel's claws twitched as he remebered the weight of his brother's body, as he heaved him into the air and set him on his final flight. A strange sensation.  
  
Raziel's own beloved father executed his precious first born at a whim. Turel grinned sardonically.  
  
It was not a whim, dear brother.  
  
Turel dragged a flagon of a magically preserved lifeblood across the table and poured himself a cup. The processed liquid tasted sweet upon his tongue...It was rather ironic, as the wine was given to him by Raziel at one of the countless feasts far in the past.  
  
To be sure, Raziel damned himself, having had changed before the Emperor...committing the worst blasphemy any vampire could have thought of.  
  
Serves him right, Turel thought sadly, as he sipped another cup of the precious liquid. He shook himself...the picture was becoming clearer... Sieafeo-yial-tegh...yes, there he had it. Raziel was to return.  
  
The angel of vengeance, the wronged angel of death...Kain's plan was to end the empire and to destroy them all, bringing all their powers into the chosen one...Raziel. Memories kept returning to Turel, as the wine warped his thoughts soothingly. Their mutual hostility and hatred that turned later into a kind of reserve and respect but all their exploits seemed worthless and ludicruous from the perspecrive of Raziel's damnation. Turel felt a headache coming, throbbing in his temples. He knew he was missing something. His ears strained to hear something more, but there was silence.  
  
From the deepest recesses of his soul supressed emotions came, overwhelming him. A deep sigh escaped his lips. Servitude wrought a deep scar upon his soul- which was always bound by Kain's initial gift.  
  
The gift was still palpable, and everpresent sensation of that silent but undeniable force that had animated him once...an infusion of Kain's powerful spirit dwelling within his soul. His relation to Kain was that of a deep spiritual nature, a profound change that had shook the foundations of his soul. There was no separating from that incessant sensation of dependence...of being held captive by Kain's iron will. Turel's soul was old- with age and with experience of a millenium. He longed for release from the crude prison of body. Material world lost all lustre, after the vampires had conquered it and shaped it to their-Kain's will. A suppressed sensation of self-loathing overwhelmed him  
  
A millenium of hidden hatred overflowed in his heart. Kain was his master, and his tormentor, his saviour and his damnation. Turel's head bowed to the surface of the table, weariness overcame him, as he realized that his decision was even more blasphemous than Raziel's metamorphosis. He closed his eyes, to ward off the world.  
  
The future tantalized him incessantly, his mind reeled with questions: where should he escape to? How would his clan react to this?  
  
He walked into the Sanctuary, uncosciously noting the dull silence enveloping the palace. He sought Kain. He needed to communicate his decision to his master, the future enemy. The gates swung open before him and he saw Kain, leaning on a pillar, hunched, as if exhausted. For a second, Kain's face was pallid, haggard, and then his complacent, indifferent expression slid back. Kain drew himself up to his full height and smiled a superior half-smile.  
  
"Turel," his eyes glistened with excitement. " Have you come to boast about your progress?" Turel never shifted his gaze from those cold, demonlike yet beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Or have you felt a tearing desire to see me, my new first- in- command." Kain was provoking him, he realised that, yet anger welled up in him. "I have not come to ingratiate myself. I realise my position, master."  
  
"Good. You learn fast." A change of temper. Now Kain seemed genuinely proud of him. Turel took it as an intention to baffle him and decided to end those games. Raziel had been far better in conversations with Kain.  
  
"I have learnt about your ingenious plan, Kain."Turel mustered all his will to verbalize his emotions. "And I have no intention to take part in it. Do as you please, Kain, I am leaving." Emotions rose within him and adrenaline hit him like a wave.  
  
"I hate to you too much, Kain to have you use even my soul. No..." Turel growled. "Raziel may become your pawn, your plaything and you may order him as you please.  
  
I, " he strained to keep his voice level "am straying from your path. Leaving. Betraying you. Because for once, I have a choice. And I choose to seclude myself from this madness." Turel could no longer contain triumph... it rang audibly in his harsh voice.  
  
"You will not kill me now, because you have already damned me to a death on Raziel's hands. Oh, how I yearn for release from this world. We all do, Kain, you are aware of that. But I will forfeit my release simply to make your plan incomplete."  
  
Kain's eyes narrowed when he was assaulted with Turel's emotions, but he remained calm, a corner of his dark lips twitching sometimes, as if he was slightly amused. Emotion's washed over Turel and left him naked, deprived of the meticulously raised barrier that he kept between himself and Kain.  
  
Kain turned away from him, peering away into the gloom of the chamber. "Very well, then. Go." Did he detect genuine sadness in Kain's voice?  
  
Through his dark and ancient hatred a ray of sympathy shone and vanished. Seairfhe-neano-nellor, Kain.  
  
Farewell.  
  
Well then thank you for reading this, I hope it was bearable. It's a very old fic dating back to the release of SR2 =P I swear I haven't changed anything in the dialogue. 


End file.
